owarinoseraphfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Shinya Hīragi
Shinya Hīragi 「柊 深夜, Hīragi Shin'ya」jest drugoplanową postacią Owari no Seraph (ang.'' Seraph of the End''). W Japońskiej Imperialnej Armii Demonów pełni służbę generała brygady. Został wybrany, żeby poślubić starszą siostrę Shino'i, Mahiru. Adoptowała go rodzina Hīragi. Przyjaźni się z Gurenem. Jest jednym z głównych bohaterów light novel Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Katastrofa w wieku lat 16 (ang.'' Seraph of the End: Guren Ichnose: Catastrophe at Sixteen''). Wygląd thumb|leftShinya jest wysokim, młodym mężczyzną o białych włosach średniej długości z grzywką i niebieskich oczach. Podczas walki, zakłada lewą stronę grzywki za lewe ucho. W anime jego włosy miały bardziej srebrzysty niż biały kolor. Nosi standardowy mundur Japońskiej Imperialnej Armii Demonów, który składa się z marynarki o długim rękawie i dwoma rzędami guzików, ułożonych pionowo naprzeciw siebie. Na ramionach, rękawach a także przy wykończeniu marynarki możemy dostrzec czerwone elementy. Inne dodatki to złoty akselbant i biały sznur naramienny (noszony na prawym ramieniu). Przy kołnierzu znajduje się stylizowana na księżyc ozdoba (prawdopodobnie część znaku rodziny Hīragich). Shinya nosi parę białych rękawiczek oraz czarno-białą opaskę na lewym ramieniu. Pas, również utrzymany w tych kolorach, jest zapinany na złotą żabkę. Shinya nosi czarne spodnie oraz buty. Osobowość Shinya jest łagodnym i miłym mężczyzną. Nie wpada łatwo w złość, nawet jeśli jest lekceważony lub nawet poniżany przez Seishirō. Jest praktycznie cały czas uśmiechnięty, nawet w trudnych sytuacjach. Jest serdeczny, często żartuje z Gurena i wydaje się być zrelaksowany nawet podczas misji, co widać w rozdziale 27, gdzie spokojnie uczy Yoichiego roli snajpera. Shinya jest lojalny wobec swoich przyjaciół, co udowadnia, kiedy przyłącza się do Gurena, który ma zlecone odzyskać Nagoy'ię, chociaż wie, że to misja samobójcza. Swoich najbliższych przyjaciół obdarza dużym zaufaniem i jest zaskoczony, kiedy w rozdziale 41 okazuje się, że Guren jest namanari. Jego wartości moralne są dla niego bardzo ważne - był wściekły na Gurena, że ten zabił wielu swoich towarzyszy. Charakterystyczną cechą Shiny'i jest to, że jest bardzo uważny i spostrzegawczy. Jest w stanie odgadnąć, że Guren coś ukrywa przed swoim składem, obserwując tylko jego ruchy oraz mimikę, co udowadnia między innymi w rozdziale 54. Ciekawostki * Shinya 「深夜」oznacza "głęboka noc" lub "północ". W tłumaczeniu imienia można więc zastosować znaczenie "głęboka północ". W prologu trzeciego tomu light novel Shinya mówi Mahiru, że zapisuje się to poprzez znaki 深い (Fukaijap. - "głęboki") oraz 夜 (Yorujap. - "noc"). Sam wyraz "Shin'ya" oznacza natomiast "późno w nocy". * Hīragi 「柊」oznacza "ostrokrzew". * Shinya potrafi zrobić latte art. * Lubi sos sojowy z jajkami. * Shinya tak naprawdę umarł a potem został wskrzeszony razem z Mito, Norito, Sayuri i Shigure. * W rankingu popularności Shinya zdobył 2,467 punktów, uzyskując tym samym 5 miejsce. * Odnosząc się do fanbooka 8.5: ** Zainteresowania: Wszystko co robi Guren/Rzeczy za którymi nie przepada Guren. ** Ulubiona rzecz: Dżem. ** Ulubione jedzenie: (wraz z ryżem): Chleb/Dżem/Marmolada. ** Czego szuka w płci przeciwnej: "Moja narzeczona była taka, że trochę się tym wszystkim zmęczyłem..."dop. tł. - Można to również przetłumaczyć jako "Moja narzeczona była taka męcząca, że chyba odpuszczę sobie związki..." ** Komentarze o nim: Guren: "Cały czas rozmawia o bzdurach z Goshim. Zawsze śmieje się jak głupi, a jego umiejętności... No cóż, są nawet przyzwoite." Goshi: "Sądzę, że pan Shinya wszystko dobrze rozumie. Zna się na przykład na żartach, więc to bardzo zabawne, drażnić Gurena, kiedy pan Shinya jest obok!" Cytaty: Guren Ichinose: Katastrofa w wieku lat 16 Tom I * "A tak między nami, czy dzisiejszego poranka nie pozwoliłeś się celowo trafić? Choćby po to, by ukryć swoją prawdziwą siłę. Chciałeś wykazać się lekkim nieposłuszeństwem, czyż nie? Jakże buntowniczo..." - Shinya do Gurena, Rozdział 2, Strona 37 Kategoria:Japońska Imperialna Armia Demonów Kategoria:Dowódcy Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Rodzina Hīragi Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Pierwsze Liceum w Shibuy'i